Aircraft noise is a major concern for airports, especially those located in heavily populated urban areas. In most cases, as aircraft are taking off and landing, it is virtually impossible to route the aircraft over unpopulated areas. Thus, there is always noise associated with takeoffs and landings. Many airports have noise reporting or complaint departments, e.g., local residents can call and complain when there is an excessive amount of aircraft noise in their area. The noise department will then attempt to mitigate the noise problem. However, the goal of the airports is to not receive noise complaints.